


i'll quit if i get to kiss you

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Assistant Hyungwon, Corporate AU, M/M, Office AU, Slight Angst?, also - corporate job, also? sexual harassment, appreciate my joke, businessman shownu, but im sorry, crushes., handjob, im really bad at actual tags, just avoiding sexual harassment, like.... idk if thats a warning but theres that, lol, not in a negative way, or dont, oral fixation?, pining hyungwon, uh blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyunwoo is his boss. Sort of his friend, but his boss and Hyungwon has a minor crush on his boss. Maybe if Hyunwoo was someone else, Hyungwon would’ve looked past all that and ended up in his bed, but he likeshis job and he sincerely likes Hyunwoo – but still, Hyungwon can't have a crush on his boss.





	i'll quit if i get to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for not posting in 61 days. i have been active, just... slumped. unbothered to write even. got rejected for several college applications, still being rejected honestly ----- BUT i'm here now. here's cheers to september. i hope u enjoy x

“What do you mean there’s only one room left?” Hyungwon tries his best not to glare at the receptionist, because it’s not her fault and getting mad at her won’t help. He’s been in her position after all, and he knows how horrible it is to get yelled at for something that’s not your fault at all. But still. “I’m positive I reserved two. Two separate rooms.”

“I know that. It’s stated here,” she agrees. She definitely looks apologetic, fiddling nervously with her nails. “But it seems that we might have overbooked, and we’ll definitely refund your reservation for the second room and even a discount for the first, but we really only have one vacant room at the moment.”

Hyungwon sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. They could go somewhere else, probably. There has to be another hotel nearby with a room open. But….he glances over his shoulder to where Hyunwoo is sitting on the couch of the lobby, reading something on his phone. Hyungwon can’t help his exasperated smile at that—they’ve been travelling all day, and the only thing Hyunwoo hates more than long flights is, like probably animal abuse or not eating all day, but of course he still starts reading his emails the instant they touch down. Sure, his day will start with an early meeting, so he won’t have time to prepare before it, but still. Sometimes Hyungwon wants to tie him to a bed and make him sleep while he sleeps next to him or something, or maybe even relax in another way, but that’s something Hyungwon likes to pretend isn’t true.

“Are you sure there’s nothing?” Hyungwon asks, “We could take a suite? Really faraway rooms is also okay, we don’t mind.”

“I can look, but I’m pretty sure there’s none, sir. I’m very sorry.” She starts typing something into her computer. Hyungwon knows that look though. That’s the look of someone doing something just so they won’t get yelled at for not checking all their bases. That’s the look Hyungwon does when someone insists on a meeting with Hyunwoo and Hyungwon has to prove that he really isn’t available for that specific time.

“It’s okay.” Hyungwon’s used to it, the smooth sound of Hyunwoo’s voice over his shoulder, like when he leans over Hyungwon’s shoulder at work to look at his computer. But the girl clearly isn’t, because her eyes are wide when she looks at Hyunwoo. Hyungwon doesn’t blame her. Hyunwoo’s a beauty to take in, even when he isn’t in a suit and tie with his hair ruffled just enough from travelling that it looks like someone had their hands in it. “We can share, Hyungwon. It’s fine.”

“I reserved two,” Hyungwon says, quietly, but he knows he’s being unreasonable. It might not be the most appropriate thing in the world, to share a room with your boss, but after four years that line is kind of blurry enough that it isn’t even be a big deal. It isn’t to Hyunwoo, of course. But it’s just… what if Hyungwon does something stupid? What if he has one of the dreams he has sometimes, that start with Hyunwoo calling him into his office and end with either him fucking Hyungwon over his desk or maybe sometimes with him on his knees, a ring in his hand?

“Hyungwon.” Hyunwoo’s hand is gently placed on his shoulder, a comforting and familiar weight. “It’s fine, they got it wrong and we’re both tired. It’s okay.”

“Yeah, sure.” Hyungwon huffs out a breath, then smiles at the receptionist. “Right, okay. Sorry again and thanks for trying!” He gives her his most encouraging grin, because it’s never fun to have a crisis to anyone, and she relaxes slightly, though her eyes are still wide behind round glasses. “We’ll take the room. Two beds, right?” If there’s only one bed then Hyungwon will go find another hotel to sleep at. There are some things he’s just not capable of.

“Yes. Of course! Two queens. I’ll talk to my manager about getting you a discount and I’ll let you know!” she grins in relief, and Hyungwon grins back—the polite boy he is, then looks over his shoulder where Hyunwoo’s still hovering.

“Go sit. I’ll deal with this.”

“This isn’t actually part of your job description,” Hyunwoo informs him, like he always does, but he still walks away. It’s true, Hyungwon might only be an assistant but he’s supposed to be doing more spreadsheets than hotel bookings, but Hyungwon doesn’t really mind. He knows how exhausted Hyunwoo is, and how rarely he shows it. He’s been working on this deal for weeks, and no matter how late Hyungwon stays, Hyunwoo’s always there later. Usually Hyungwon would send him home early, would at least team up with Jooheon to get him out for drinks or a proper dinner, but this is definitely way over of over timing. Once this deal is done, Hyungwon’s going to put Hyunwoo in for vacation time whether he wants it or not. There are perks to being the only one that has access to Hyunwoo’s schedule.

Hyungwon deals with getting them checked in, and then ordering some room service in advance, because neither of them have eaten more than airplane food, the company’s paying for it and he knows how hungry and what Hyunwoo would possibly want with the amount of times they eat together, then he goes to get Hyunwoo.

“Time to go,” he tells Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo smiles gratefully up at him before he stands up, cracking his back as he does.

“Don’t know what I’d do without you,” he tells Hyungwon, and Hyungwon can’t help his grin.

“You’d end up paying more for what you’re supposed to with how nice you are,” he retorts, though and Hyunwoo laughs as they head towards the elevators. It’s not a lie. According to Changkyun, who’s worked at the company as long as Hyunwoo has, before Hyungwon got there Hyunwoo was too nice to everyone. Hyungwon can believe it. Hyunwoo’s an amazing businessman and an amazing person, Hyungwon knows, but he’s also really bad at standing up for himself. Which is what he has Hyungwon for, Hyungwon supposes.

“Oh, also,” Hyunwoo says once they get into the elevator. “When is tomorrow’s—“

“Nine o’clock,” Hyungwon says before he can even finish the question. “We have a car picking us up at 8:30. I know. Don’t look at me like that,” he replies to the shocked face Hyunwoo has on. Hyungwon’s distaste for mornings is the first thing Hyunwoo learned about Hyungwon when he hired him, not to take offense at anything he says before ten because he’s not really sure of what his mind works then. Hyunwoo didn’t really care when he hired him, because he’d only seen Hyungwon in the interview, intimidatingly beautiful and expressionless. But now that Hyunwoo’s seen him the few times he’s actually had to get into the office, and he knows (he knows it’s adorable, Hyungwon’s sulky haziness, knows it makes him wonder what Hyungwon’s like right out of sleep, if he’s soft and rumpled and kissable as he expected Hyungwon to be—but don’t tell Hyungwon he thinks this). “But this had to be done. There’s also a continental breakfast here, so we can get you the coffee you need.”  

“Ah. Of course. My coffee. You can’t function that early in the morning, and I can’t either. But I can because of coffee. You should try it.” Hyunwoo offers, looking at Hyungwon sideways.

“No thank you. You know my stomach doesn’t handle that quite well.” Hyungwon grimaces, his plump lips turning into a soft pout.

“I’m too lazy for breakfast though. Can we get me a caffeine IV?” Hyunwoo mutters, and Hyungwon chuckles before he turns to look at the buttons.

“I don’t have time for you dad jokes. As enjoyable as they are.” Hyunwoo smiles at that. Knowing his dad jokes are at least appreciated. Hyungwon tried his best to stifle his laugh from going on too long, knowing that Hyunwoo’s dad jokes were one of his favourite things about him.

 

* * *

 

The thing is, Hyungwon never set out to have a crush on his boss. He’d meant to be professional, really, no matter if Minhyuk laughs at him whenever he says that and says he never could have been professional. But Hyungwon had. He’d planned out all his suits and everything, planned how he was going to be capable and impressive and important for a year, maybe two, then he’d move on with great recommendations into something a bit more interesting than just an assistant. Even after the interview, when he’d seen Hyunwoo for the first time, he figured he could work for someone that attractive without it being a problem. Hyungwon may be open to relationships, but he knows his boundaries, even if he doesn’t always pay them the strictest attention.

What he hadn’t expected was Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo, who wasn’t only just a beautiful carved-from-marble untouchable boss Hyungwon had expected, who joked around with Hyungwon and counted on Hyungwon to talk on the phone for him because he was awful at socializing and maintaining a normal conversation and sometimes sent Hyungwon cute kitten videos because he thought Hyungwon would enjoy them. Who worked far too much, whose friends Hyungwon got to know because calling his assistant was the best way to reach him. Who always laughed when Hyungwon tripped over things and helped him out if Hyungwon dropped folders and messed up the whole organization. Who always had time to listen to Hyungwon’s stories, even when Hyungwon knew he didn’t really have the time to bother. Who never makes Hyungwon feel like less than his equal in intellect or worth, Hyungwon hadn’t had a chance.

But he did know boundaries, and Hyunwoo was his boss. Hyungwon was sort of his friend, and well he’s still the boss and he doesn’t feel the same way, and it was just a stupid crush anyways. And maybe, yeah, if Hyunwoo had been someone else Hyungwon would have beaten past all that and ended up in his house, or maybe in his bed. But he liked this job, and he liked Hyunwoo, and it was just a crush. He had handled it for two years, he could handle it for as long as he had to, as long as Hyunwoo still smiled at him when he brought him coffee and laughed at his bad jokes and told Hyungwon how much he needed him all the time.

 

* * *

 

The room does have two beds, thank god. And it’s really big, so Hyungwon can just flop down on his bed and watch as Hyunwoo hangs up his suit bag, then undoes his tie. Hyungwon’s seen him without his tie before, of course—working late, when everyone at the office goes out for dinner together, at the office party—but he never gets sick of it, of watching Hyunwoo’s throat emerge like a present being unwrapped.

Fuck. Hyungwon stifles a groan, and averts his eyes. Maybe he won’t survive tonight.

“I think I’m just going to crash,” Hyunwoo says, “Maybe that way I’ll be able to function properly tomorrow.”

“Wait a bit, there’s food coming,” Hyungwon tells him. He pulls out his phone, texts _SHARING A ROOM WITH HYUNWOO HELP_ with a couple of exclamation marks following it and sends it to Minhyuk and Wonho because he needs backup, and starts to scroll through his dead twitter feed for something to do that doesn’t involve looking at Hyunwoo.

“Of course you ordered food. You’re amazing, Hyungwon.” He can’t help but look up when Hyunwoo says that, for the cheeky smile Hyunwoo gives him, big and sincere, the one he only gives to people he’s comfortable with. It took Hyungwon almost four months before he got one of those lovely smiles, after he spent twenty minutes chatting with Hyunwoo’s mother about her plans for the holiday while Hyunwoo finished up another cal. That was when Hyungwon realized he might be having more of a problem than a vague attraction to his boss.

Hyunwoo pauses, halfway between his bed and the bathroom, then, “I know this might feel weird, but you can’t be comfortable in work clothes. I know I’m not. So you can change, if you want to that is. I’d like to change, if you don’t mind. But I’m not sure we have a choice, really.”

Hyungwon thinks probably having a lot of clothes on is the best plan around Hyunwoo, but he can’t refuse without making that obvious. What is he supposed to do, insist that Hyunwoo sleep in his suit? “Yeah, sure, of course.” He scrambles off the bed to paw through his bag. His usual sleep attire consists of a hoodie and shorts and he wasn’t sure if he actually brought them that morning, and obviously he didn’t really care since he didn’t think he’d be sharing a room with his boss. Found it. Hyungwon breathed a sigh of relief once he spotted his hoodie in his bag.

“Good.” Hyunwoo nods, then grabs his carry-on and slips into the bathroom to change.

Hyungwon’s phone buzzes while he’s in there. There’s a series of lols from Wonho, which is not at all helpful and _Get some Wonnie!_  From Minhyuk, with a series of emojis after it.

 _It’s not funny_ , he types to Wonho, and then to Minhyuk, _This is a crisis! He’s changing out of his suit!_ Wonho doesn’t text back, but Minhyuk’s response is almost immediate. _Perfect. Catch him mid-change. This is your chance!_

Hyungwon groans and drops his phone onto the bed. Why are all his friends so unhelpful? He needs new ones.

Hyunwoo comes out a minute later. He’s in sweatpants and a tank top, which is less clothing than Hyungwon’s ever seen him in, and Hyungwon takes one look at him before grabbing his phone again so he has something to look at.

 _I CANT BREATHE HE’S SO FIT!!!!_ He sends that to Minhyuk. He knows his boss has broad shoulders and he doesn’t look fit with the clothes he usually wears but right now… all Hyungwon sees is the bulging veins and fit muscles that perfectly makes sense. Of course Hyunwoo is fit. But Hyungwon just feels so taken aback by how he hadn’t realize it before.

“You work out?” he manages to choke out. He was hoping it to sound casual, but he cringes because he only sounds like a fuckboy.

“What? Yeah.” Hyunwoo ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I do.”

“When?” Hyungwon tries to think of all the times he has asked Hyunwoo to go home to rest. When does he work out?

“Well,” Hyunwoo shrugs, a small grin on his face. “Whenever I can, I guess.”

Hyungwon swallows. Hyunwoo works out. Hyunwoo has probably been fit under his obviously wrongly measured suits the whole time, and he’s probably has been sore from them at work sometimes. He feels his phone vibrating with messages and it’s probably from Minhyuk. Hyungwon can’t deal with this.

“I’m gonna change,” he says, and grabs his bag to escape to the bathroom.

Once there, he braces his hands on the sink. It’s not weird. He won’t let it be weird. He likes working for Hyunwoo, likes seeing him every day and being in sync with him. He doesn’t want to risk that because his boss is stupidly pretty and stupid wonderful and has stupidly attractive guns Hyungwon wouldn’t mind carving with his tongue.

 _OH MY GOD! Of course he is… HE’S GODLY!!!_ Minhyuk texts and Hyungwon chuckles. _Would it be weird if I hid in the bathroom for the rest of the night?_ Hyungwon asks and _Yes,_ Minhyuk replies by the time Hyungwon’s pulled on his shorts and hoodie. _Stay strong. We can go out when you get back and get you laid._

 _I don’t want to get laid. I want him_ , Hyungwon texts back, too confused to be less than honest. It’s only been a problem the last nine months or so, but it really is. How every boyfriend Hyungwon has doesn’t seem to quite measure up. How a few have complained about how much time he spends at work. _You’re pathetic_ , says Minhyuk, the also very pathetic person. Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

 _I knooooow but you’re pathetic too_ , Hyungwon texts back. But he is not going to be pathetic enough to hide in here all night, and also Hyunwoo would probably get worried at some point and be all attentive and sweet like he did the one time Hyungwon had a fever and had to go home sick, and Hyungwon is not in a place to deal with that right now.

So he leaves the safety of the bathroom. Hyunwoo’s looking out the window, his phone to his ear, and he’s just really horribly beautiful, his shoulders broad and hips narrow in his sweats, his hair drying and curling around the nape of his neck.

“It’s fine, Heon,” he’s saying into the phone, “I’ll be fine. It won’t be an issue.” He pauses, then, “No, I’m not, are you stupid? I can’t. We’ll both be—hey,” he cuts himself off, glancing over his shoulder at Hyungwon, then gestures to the room service cart that must have arrived while he was in the bathroom. “I’ve got to go—that doesn’t rule out much, not much you wouldn’t do.” Another space. “Stop it, Jooheon. I know, okay? I’m hanging up now.” He does as he says, throwing the phone away.

“Jooheon?” Hyungwon asks, uncovering the sushi he got for himself and the burger he got for Hyunwoo.

“Yeah, making sure I landed safe and everything.”

“Are you sure you aren’t going out?” Hyungwon teases. He’d seriously thought they were the for the first month he’d been working for Hyunwoo, given that Jooheon’s on the list with Hyunwoo’s family about people to always put through no matter what he’s doing, and the fond tone Hyunwoo gets when he talks to him. Then once he’d stopped by to drag Hyunwoo to lunch, and Hyungwon had found out very quickly that he wasn’t interested in Hyunwoo that way, and also that he was hysterical and Hyungwon really liked him, and that watching him and Hyunwoo together was sort of wonderful.

“I think he thinks he’s adopted me,” Hyunwoo counters, eying the hamburger with something predatory. “Despite the fact that I’m older and he calls me hyung.”

“He was really excited for his niece, yeah?”

“Of course. He loves babies.” Hyunwoo nods, and takes a bite, then moans. Hyungwon tries very hard not to think about the moan. “God, I needed this. Thanks, Won.”

“No biggie.” Hyungwon swallows, and looks back down at his sushi. “Maybe he’ll bring his niece to the office sometime.” He tries to turn the conversation back to safer topics than Hyunwoo moaning. “Last I heard he was planning to celebrate her 4th birthday party. Do you think I’ll get an invitation?”

Hyunwoo snorts. “Of course. He’s got plans since five months ago when his brother bought plane tickets here. I’m just waiting for it to happen. He knows I’m not gonna help with anything.”

“Oh?” Hyungwon exclaims excitedly. “I love babies.”

“Never noticed,” Hyunwoo teases, and Hyungwon grins sheepishly.

“Yeah, well,” he demurs, and takes another sushi roll in his mouth. When he looks back up again, though, Hyunwoo hasn’t looked away, and is still just looking at Hyungwon with something unreadable in his gaze.

“Have you thought about it?” he asks, curiously. “Marriage, and everything? You’re probably at the age where people are expecting you to.”

Not to anyone who isn’t you. Hyungwon shrugs. “I mean, sure it’s crowding my Facebook timeline. But I don’t know… I haven’t met anyone I want to be that serious with yet.” He smiles wryly. “Don’t really have time to anyways, with work and all.”

Hyunwoo’s lips press together. “You know you work more than you have to, Won. If you need to cut back—”

“That’s not what I meant.” Hyungwon runs a hand through his hair, and puts the plate back on the tray. He’s done enough. “I just don’t have time for a boyfriend right now. What about you?” he’s pretty proud of how even his voice is. “You can’t tell me you don’t want kids.”

“You’d be the first to know if I ever found someone, honestly,” Hyunwoo replies, with a grin as wry as Hyungwon’s. “You’d probably be the one finding time to schedule them in.” true. “And like you said. No time.”

“You could work less.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “Sure, mother.”

“Hey, your mother agrees with me,” Hyungwon counters. “I was talking to her last week, and she told me they haven’t seen you in a month. I’m under orders to not let you work late next week.”

Hyunwoo grins again, something softer in it, what it’s always like when he talks about his family. “Who am I to stand against you and my mother?”

“No one.” Hyungwon says sternly. This is good. This is how they usually are, casual and easy and working well together. “You’ll take lunch, too.”

“Yes, sir.” Hyunwoo salutes, smiles, then yawns, covering it with the back of his hand. “Okay, now I’m crashing. You can still do whatever, I’ll sleep through anything.”

 “No, I should get sleep too.” Hyungwon doesn’t think he could deal with being awake when Hyunwoo was asleep, with being able to turn over and see him there.

They get ready for bed with the sort of easy synchronicity they’ve cultivated at work, Hyunwoo taking the bathroom first while Hyungwon deals with the room service tray, then Hyungwon takes his time brushing his teeth. Maybe Hyunwoo will already be in bed when he gets out. Maybe the lights will be out and Hyungwon won’t have to see Hyunwoo tucked in bed.

He’s half right. Hyunwoo’s in bed, but the lights are on, so Hyungwon can see him checking his email on his tablet. He’s taken out his contacts, so his glasses are on, and his hair is loose and a little messy. Hyungwon could go to sleep next to that every day, he thinks, then frantically ignores that thought.

Hyunwoo looks up when Hyungwon closes the door to the bathroom. “You good?” he asks, setting the tablet aside. Hyungwon nods, because he doesn’t trust himself to sleep, then slides into his bed, careful to get all the way under the blankets, and to turn away from Hyunwoo, so he doesn’t see when Hyunwoo turns the lights out.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon’s alarm wakes him up at 7:30. He drags himself out of a dreamless sleep, thanking god that it was dreamless, and glances over. Hyunwoo’s still asleep, curled on his side facing Hyungwon. Hyungwon looks away quickly. He never needed to see that. Ever. He should probably forget about it right now before it imprints forever in his mind and ruins him for every other person in existence.

The sight of Hyunwoo sleeping woke him up. He thinks it’s the best way to wake up now because he’s so awake in the morning. He has a little bit of time before Hyunwoo wakes up, so he checks his texts, then Hyunwoo’s work email, to make sure nothing’s changed with the meeting. He flags two things Hyunwoo will need to look at, but the meeting’s still on, and he’s just starting a leisurely twitter feed browse when he hears it.

The ‘it’ is a low moan from the bed next to him. Hyungwon swallows. Fuck, please no. He cannot handle that. He cannot even think about it. He must have been imagining it.

He’s just about convinced himself of that when he hears another moan, something low and desperate, and Hyungwon can’t help but look over again. Hyunwoo’s face is turned into the pillow, so he can’t see anything, but he can’t really mistake the tenseness of his limbs. He needs to get out of here.

He quickly grabs his toiletries from his bag when Hyunwoo shifts, and then, clear as anything, “Hyungwon,” he moans, and holy fucking shit.

Hyungwon grabs his whole bag and runs to the bathroom, where he drops his stuff and stares at the mirror, then starts what’ll probably have to be the longest shower of his life.

That was—he heard that. He definitely heard that. That was—it was unambiguous. It was horribly, totally unambiguous. That was Hyunwoo having a dream about Hyungwon. Having a sex dream about Hyungwon. What was he thinking about, Hyungwon wonders immediately, helplessly, of Hyungwon blowing him in his big desk chair? Of him bending Hyungwon over his desk? Of—

No. That way lies madness. Hyungwon can’t think like that. Instead, he steps into the shower, welcomes the bite of cold, and then turns it up to hot. He can control himself. He can, not think about that. About what Hyunwoo was dreaming of. It was probably just—just proximity. He’d fallen asleep near Hyungwon, so he was thinking about Hyungwon, that’s all. That has to be all.

Hyungwon takes his time in the shower, brushing his teeth and getting dressed and doing his hair. Enough time for Hyunwoo to finish his dream, hopefully. Enough time for Hyungwon to collect himself.

By the time he’s ready, it’s 7:45, and he can’t delay any longer. He’s basically convinced himself he might have hallucinated it, anyway. Not the sex dream, but Hyungwon’s name. Hyunwoo—that’s not how it worked. Hyungwon had probably just created it out of his hopeless crush. Hyunwoo’s fond of him, sure, but they have a working relationship, and that’s all.

He repeats that firmly, then leaves the bathroom.

Hyunwoo’s just waking up. There’s no evidence he’s been dreaming, but he’s blinking awake, his eyes swollen, his cheeks slightly flushed. He looks younger like this, younger than Hyungwon’s ever seen him, like he looked in some of his Facebook pictures of him as a kid.

“Hyungwon?” he says groggily, as Hyungwon comes in. His lips curve into a smile, his eyes crinkling into crescents. Hyungwon swallows again. He could have gone his whole life not seeing that pleased, welcoming smile, and then he would be able to think about other things once or twice, instead of just that on replay.

“You’re here? I—” he cuts himself off, the smile freezing. “Fuck. Right.” He drags a hand over his face, and by the time his face emerges it’s totally gone. “I’ll—you’re here. Did—” Hyungwon can’t tell if he’s just flushed from sleep or it’s something else, but he drops his head so Hyungwon can’t see his expression. “I’m gonna, like, shower. You can go get breakfast. I’ll see you downstairs, yeah?”

Hyungwon doesn’t have time to reply before Hyunwoo’s disappeared into the shower.

Hyungwon frowns after the door. That could have just been a morning thing. Probably was. Probably had nothing to do with whatever Hyunwoo may or may not have been dreaming. Probably. Almost certainly.

So he puts on his shoes, and heads down to breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo gets downstairs at 8:25, which doesn’t surprise Hyungwon at all. He looks all put together again, in his well-tailored suit and styled hair and cleanly shaved face, that Hyungwon could almost forget that half an hour ago he was soft and warm and looked at Hyungwon with something that almost looked like an invitation. Or he could forget, if Hyunwoo didn’t take one look at him, then detour quickly to the coffee machine.

He just needs coffee, Hyungwon figures, and pulls up his email to check things again. Everything is still running smoothly, not unexpectedly, so he takes another sip of his tea.

Hyunwoo drops into the seat next to him a few minutes later, blowing on his coffee. Once more, he takes one look at Hyungwon, then looks back at his coffee. It’s getting weird. They aren’t awkward. Or, well, Hyungwon used to be awkward, back when he was starting and it was intimidating to be around someone as beautiful and collected as Hyunwoo all the time, but then he figured out most of that was a front and that Hyunwoo was actually a geek who was just as weird as Hyungwon and that Hyunwoo never laughed at him or anything, and he settled in.

“We’re all good,” Hyungwon says, because maybe he can just talk so the awkwardness will disappear? “Everything should be on time, and you have those reports you wanted in your inbox. I’ve talked to my opposite here, we’ve got a projector and it should be easy to work, even for you—” Hyunwoo snorts expressively, but Hyungwon just grins and goes on, because he knows they both remember the Fax incident of January, “And I’ve got your laptop charger if you need it, and all your notes are in your briefcase.”

Hyunwoo smiles, and it’s his normal smile again, thank god. “Thanks, Hyungwon. Like always. My rock, aren’t you?” Hyungwon grins, and prays he’s not blushing. Then he starts thinking about what Hyunwoo had said—had moaned—and what else he might have done in Hyunwoo’s dream to deserve praise—and he knows he’s blushing now, _fuck_ , and the silence is awkward again.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo says, into that awkward quiet. “Did you—Was sharing a room okay? Nothing weird, right?”

Hyungwon knows immediately what he’s asking. Did Hyungwon hear him? Does Hyungwon know?

“No,” Hyungwon answers, slowly, not looking at Hyunwoo. It’s clearly the answer Hyunwoo’s looking for. He doesn’t want to mess things up, not right before such a big deal. “No, nothing weird. Why?”

“Just making sure. We’ve got one more night and all.”

Right, one more night. Hyungwon swallows down tea frantically. One more night. He can do this. If Hyunwoo’s decided they’re ignoring whatever happened with his dream this morning, he can too.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo’s in meetings all day, and Hyungwon’s in with him a lot too, enough to justify him being there, more or less. But most of Hyungwon’s day is waiting and answering emails on his phone for him and Hyunwoo, sorting things into what Hyunwoo needs to deal with in the minutes he has between meetings and what can wait until they get back. It’s not a very involved process. Some of Hyungwon’s job is interesting—talking to the people who call Hyunwoo, figuring out how to arrange people, when Hyunwoo gives him projects that involve something more than spreadsheets—but most of it really isn’t very exciting. He sometimes listens to Minhyuk talk about his work at the radio, or Wonho about his consulting, and knows he never talks about his job like that. The people, sure—Hyunwoo, definitely. But not him.

Because of that, he has plenty of time to think about things. About how Hyunwoo had sounded, those breathy moans that Hyungwon will never, ever be able to forget. About how no matter how he thinks about it, how he replays it, it was definitely his name that Hyunwoo had moaned. It  _was_. It’s not just his imagination. There’s no other reason Hyunwoo would act weird, and he was and is acting weird, staying a little way away from Hyungwon, not smiling quite as much as he usually does, making sure they don’t touch when they hand each other things. It’s not obvious, but it’s there, and it’s definitely Hyunwoo doing it, not Hyungwon, even though Hyungwon thinks he might jump if their fingers brushed. And why else would Hyunwoo be doing that if he wasn’t feeling awkward that Hyungwon heard him having a sex dream about him last night?

The more Hyungwon thinks about it, the more annoyed he gets that Hyunwoo wants to pretend it didn’t happen. That Hyunwoo is acting weird and making Hyungwon feel weird. It’s Hyunwoo’s fault. Hyunwoo is the one who insisted on sharing a room. Hyunwoo is the one who talked in his sleep. Hyunwoo is the one who is so stupidly gorgeous and built and sweet and smart and wonderful that Hyungwon had to fall for him. Hyungwon didn’t ask for any of this. Hyungwon would have been ready to talk about it and laugh it off and get over it and not have him sitting here and wondering about it for hours.

It seethes in him as Hyunwoo runs in and out of meetings, as he hands Hyunwoo his notes for the next one and sets up PowerPoint slides and takes notes and runs out to get them lunch, then dinner. Normally Hyunwoo ends up getting dinner with people at whatever company the deal’s with, but this time for whatever reason they’re still in meetings. Usually Hyungwon would prefer this; there’s something about Hyunwoo going out to get dinner while Hyungwon eats in his room or goes out on his own that makes him remember that Hyunwoo’s his boss, and he’s just an assistant, which he tries to ignore when he can.

But this time, he almost wishes that Hyunwoo would go out, so he could get some distance. So he could not have to see Hyunwoo all the time, with his jacket tight around his shoulders covering all the muscles Hyungwon now knows he has, which is obvious now, threatening to rip open his work shirt, wrapped up like a present that isn’t for Hyungwon. So he could not see Hyunwoo’s lips and imagine how they looked moaning his name, or wonder just what he was dreaming about. Would Hyungwon have done it? He’s almost certain he would. There’s very little he wouldn’t do.

By the time they get into the car to go back to the hotel, Hyungwon’s irritated and on edge. It doesn’t help that Hyunwoo seems calm, satisfied even if he’s obviously exhausted in the way he always is after a day of meetings. It doesn’t help the stir of Hyungwon’s emotions, because Hyungwon always wants to wrap him up in blankets after a day like this, to massage the tension out of his shoulders and figure out ways to make it easier on him, and that doesn’t go away even if he’s also annoyed.

“Good day,” Hyunwoo says at last, about halfway through their drive. He tips his head back and closes his eyes, and Hyungwon pointedly looks out the window. He can’t see Hyunwoo like this right now, can’t handle it.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon agrees shortly, “Flight’s early tomorrow, we’re leaving at seven.”

“Hyungwon, you sure you’re okay with that?” Hyunwoo questions, his tone playful. Hyungwon tries his best not to grin. He loves that Hyunwoo gets cheeky around him, loves the familiarity it means, even if—

“Cheapest flight out,” Hyungwon retorts. “And I woke up earlier than you did this morning.”

The words hang between them before Hyungwon can pull them back. Hyunwoo’s breath hisses in, and Hyungwon winces. He hadn’t meant to say that. Hadn’t meant to call attention to the elephant in the room.

Or had he? He might have. It’s not fair. Not fair that Hyunwoo can just ignore it when Hyungwon can’t. When maybe to Hyunwoo it was just a random sex dream like you have about people who are attractive, when to Hyungwon hearing that was everything he thinks he ever wanted.

“Actually, Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon starts. If the elephant is there, he’s going to shine a spotlight on it. Maybe that way he’ll actually get some closure, instead of having this just fuel his crush for forever. “I did hear something weird this morning. Have good dreams?”

“Hyungwon.”

“About anyone in particular?” Hyungwon presses. “Anyone I might know? Maybe, say, people in this car?”

“Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo hisses, his voice tight. All of him is tight, tense, but Hyungwon doesn’t care. They have to talk about this. Hyungwon needs to talk about this, needs Hyunwoo to explain, or else he won’t be able to push it back down again.

“No, Hyunwoo, I—”

“Not here,” Hyunwoo hisses, looking forward towards their driver. Hyungwon huffs out a breath, but he has a point. And Hyungwon doesn’t think being trapped here will be the best place to have this discussion.

So he sits, and waits, and seethes, his foot tapping, as Hyunwoo fiddles with his phone and they drive through unfamiliar streets. Hyungwon stares out the window. He doesn’t even know why he needs to discuss this—except no, he does. He’s spent so long sure it was just him, that this was a simple crush on his boss, because that happens when you work for Son Hyunwoo. Hyungwon’s pretty sure half the office has a crush on him, because he’s handsome and nice and funny. But this—this changed that, and Hyungwon doesn’t know how to live with that.

He hurries them through the lobby, past a different receptionist from last night, and into the elevator. Hyunwoo’s still quiet, leaning against the mirrors, but Hyungwon can’t look at him and he can’t look away from him, so he ends up sort of twitching in a way that can’t be attractive.

Finally, Hyungwon’s opening the door to their room. He lets Hyunwoo go in, then he shuts it behind him, then he turns so he’s blocking the way out.

Hyunwoo’s crossed the room to the windows, so he can look out of them again, like he did last night. Except this time he’s in full armor, his suit and tie and everything that makes him mouth-wateringly gorgeous.

“Now?” Hyungwon asks.

Hyunwoo sighs. “Yeah, now.”

“Okay.” Hyungwon puts his hands on his hips, and looks at Hyunwoo with his best demanding glare. “I heard you, this morning. You said my name.”

Hyunwoo looks tired again, as he rubs a hand over his face. “Yeah, thought you might have. And yes, I did.”

“You were dreaming about me,” Hyungwon states. Hyunwoo nods, and that single motion—it hits Hyungwon in the gut, like all the breath’s gone out of him. “Like, dreaming dreaming? More than just—not just because I was there?”

“Hyungwon.” Hyungwon’s always loved how Hyunwoo says his name, how he lingers on won and draws it out like it’s music, but this time he doesn’t. This time it sounds like it hurts. “Hyungwon, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Hyungwon chokes. “For what?”

“That you heard.” It’s not for the dream, Hyungwon notices. He’s not apologizing for that.

It gives him enough hope to step forward. “Why?”

He’s not expecting a confession of love, but he is expecting—something. Something big. Something momentous. He’s not expecting, “I didn’t want you to have to worry about this too.”

“Worry?” It’s certainly not the verb Hyungwon’s anticipating. Or wanting. “About what, that you—” He swallows, because these are words he never thought he’d say. Dreamed, sure, but never really thought. “That you want me?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes look somehow even bigger than usual, and they’re horribly serious. “That we can’t do anything about it, Hyungwon.”

“We?” Hyungwon sputters, and crosses his arms over his chest to brace himself. “We’re talking about you, not we—I didn’t—I haven’t—”

“And you still can’t.” Hyunwoo rubs at his neck again, his nervous gesture he gets when he doesn’t know how to phrase something. “It doesn’t matter how we feel, we can’t.”

Hyungwon’s voice is barely working, but he manages to get out, “We?” He never—he’s never said anything. He’s never, ever wanted Hyunwoo to know, to worry that Hyungwon’s coming on to him or making him uncomfortable. Never wanted Hyunwoo to fire him, if he’s being honest. Never wanted Hyunwoo to send him away.

But Hyunwoo just raises his eyebrows, gives him that overwhelming look he gives everyone when they’re being too loud, or just stupid. Hyungwon’s seen that look quell boardrooms, and Hyungwon can’t stand up to it, never could.

“You knew?”

Hyunwoo smiles, almost sadly. “Yeah. Noticed.”

“I didn’t—I didn’t mean for you to know,” Hyungwon gets out. Hyunwoo knew? All this time, all the pining and trying not to touch and not to look and not to—and he knew? “I really didn’t, Hyunwoo, I’m not—it’s not the reason—I would—”

“I know.” Hyunwoo’s still giving him that long, soulful look. “And I could have said something, I just…” he trails off.

He only trails off like that when he knows what comes next but he doesn’t want to admit it, like when he’s asking Hyungwon to stay late or confessing that he might have possibly double booked himself and could Hyungwon figure it out please?

“You just what, Hyunwoo?” Hyungwon demands.

Hyunwoo’s whole body seems to sag at once. “I didn’t want to give it up,” he says, softly. “I didn’t want you to stop.”

Hyungwon thinks his heart might stop. Or maybe it’s beating so fast he can’t feel it anymore, he doesn’t even know, because Hyunwoo can’t have—Hyunwoo didn’t—“What?”

Hyunwoo doesn’t look away. “I didn’t want you to stop,” he repeats. He sounds somber, almost sad. “It was selfish, I guess, but I didn’t want you to stop.”

“Why not?”

Hyunwoo blinks, frozen in place. “Do I have to say it?”

“Yes.” Hyungwon needs to hear it. Otherwise, he’s sure he’ll have imagined this scene. Maybe he dreamed it. Maybe this whole thing is a dream, and his subconscious really doesn’t like him. “Please?”

“It won’t change anything,” Hyunwoo warns. When Hyungwon takes a step forward, he takes one back, so he’s almost pushed into the window. “I can’t, Hyungwon.”

But he wants to. Hyungwon can see it now. He wants Hyungwon, like Hyungwon wants him, like Hyungwon’s wanted him for years. “Why not?”

“I’m—hell, Hyungwon. It would be taking advantage of you on so many levels.”

“It isn’t,” Hyungwon promises. But he loves that Hyunwoo thinks would be, or won’t because of that. It’s why he can’t get away from him. Why he fell for him when he started smiling. “Hyunwoo, you didn’t—you aren’t pressuring me, or anything. I’m not being taken advantage of. At all.”

“I—”

“You’re not much older,” Hyungwon cuts him off. “Not really. And it’s not like you’re ordering me into anything, I’m the one pushing you, so—”

“We’d be fired,” Hyunwoo interrupts, and it cuts Hyungwon off hard. “I’m your boss. It’s sexual harassment no matter if you’re willing or not. If anyone found out, I’d be fired.”

Hyungwon huffs out a laugh. “Hyunwoo, half the department already thinks I got my job on my knees.” It’s not something he likes to think about, but he knows it’s true. He’s not very good at keeping secrets, apparently.

“What?” Hyunwoo’s face immediately goes dark and angry, like Hyungwon’s only seen it that one time someone started making jokes about blackface. “Who? Hyungwon, I didn’t know, I’ll talk to them—”

“I don’t care.” It’s a little too true. But tonight seems to be a night for truths, apparently. Hyungwon just gives Hyunwoo his best open look. “I would have, you know.”

“I know.” Hyungwon ducks his head to hide his blush. Well, that’s flattering. That Hyunwoo knew all this time how willing he’d be to get on his knees for him. “But, Hyungwon. I would be fired, if anyone actually thought it was more than just office gossip. I can’t…”

He trails off, but Hyungwon knows the rest of the story. Knows the debt he’s helping to pay off, knows the money he’s saving to buy his parents a house. Knows how devoted he is to his job, knows that no matter how much he might want Hyungwon, or any other four letter word Hyungwon wishes goes there, nothing will compare to that.

“Then I quit.” It comes out of Hyungwon’s mouth before he realizes it’s happening, but it’s almost funny to watch Hyunwoo’s jaw drop.

“What?”

Hyungwon replays the words. “I quit. This is me giving in my two weeks’ notice. Now can you say it?”

“Hyungwon, think about this—”

“You aren’t my boss anymore, you can’t tell me what to do.” Hyungwon crosses the room until he’s close enough to touch Hyunwoo. It’s the closest he’s ever been to him, especially now there’s intent. Now there’s the knowledge Hyunwoo wants to touch back, that he would. That if Hyungwon slid down onto his knees right now he wouldn’t get pushed away. “And I think you should kiss me right now.”

Hyunwoo’s hand rises, and his touch on Hyungwon’s cheek is almost heartbreakingly gentle, enough that Hyungwon can’t help but turn his head into it, to feel his palm against his skin. “No.” Hyungwon stiffens. What? No. Hyunwoo’s not supposed to tell him no. Hyunwoo wants him, he basically said so. Was this all Hyungwon misinterpreting? Was. “You can’t quit just to sleep with me, Hyungwon. You have to think about this. You’ve got bills, and—”

Well that’s pretty clear. Hyungwon draws back. Hyunwoo must not really want him, not if he’s putting Hyungwon off for this, not when Hyungwon’s thrown himself at him so blatantly. He’ll just go drown himself or something now. “If you don’t—”

Hyunwoo’s hand snakes out and grabs Hyungwon’s wrist. Hyungwon had forgotten how strong he is, when he wants to be and it stops Hyungwon in his tracks. “I do.” His eyes are darker than Hyungwon’s ever seen them, but his forehead’s furrowed like he gets with particularly hard conundrums. It doesn’t stop the words from echoing through Hyungwon. “Hyungwon, this is why I couldn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to do something rash.”

“What, because I’m so young?” Hyungwon spits, and jerks his hand away. He’s not young. He doesn’t need this. “I’m two years younger than you, Hyunwoo! Just because I took some time off so I’m a bit behind on the career ladder doesn’t mean I’m stupid!”

Hyunwoo doesn’t react to his anger. If anything, he’s closing off, turning into the face he gives people before he closes a deal. “Because I don’t want to be the person who ruins your life.”

It’s such a Hyunwoo thing to say, it almost takes the wind out of Hyungwon’s sails. But only almost. Because he’s not a child, and he’s not a fool, and he knows what he wants, and now he knows he can get it. So he turns around, but keeps his distance from Hyunwoo, so Hyunwoo can see his face, can see he means what he says.

“I can make my own choices,” he tells Hyunwoo. “And we both know this isn’t my dream job, and that I can do more. That I probably should have left a year ago. You know why I stayed, don’t you?” He’s never said it, even to himself, but he knows perfectly well why he stayed longer than the planned two years. Knows that he would have stayed forever if it meant he could have Hyunwoo smiling at him and being near him and so close.

Hyunwoo nods. “I should have said something then.”

“It was my choice. Like it’s my choice to quit now, to do something I want to do.” He makes sure he’s looking Hyunwoo right in the eyes, as he twists their hands so instead of Hyunwoo holding his wrist, he’s intertwining their fingers. As he takes that last step forward, so they’re touching chest to chest. As he takes his free hand to cup the back of Hyunwoo’s head. Hyunwoo’s slightly shorter than him, not even that obvious but it means he has to tip Hyunwoo’s head up, a little, before he kisses him.

Hyunwoo doesn’t move away, just lets Hyungwon tilt his head up, and lets him press their lips together. His lips are warm, and surprisingly soft given how often Hyunwoo licks them. “That’s my two weeks’ notice,” Hyungwon says, pulling back. The room feels very quiet. “Are you going to kiss me now?”

For a second, Hyungwon thinks Hyunwoo might not. That Hyungwon might just have quit his job and crashed the crush he’s been nurturing for almost two years all at once.

Then Hyunwoo’s hand is on his neck and their lips are pressed together again, and this time it’s not Hyunwoo letting Hyungwon kiss him. This time Hyunwoo is kissing him, almost desperate with it, like he wants Hyungwon as much as Hyungwon wants him. He lets go of Hyungwon’s hand and Hyungwon would almost object but that hand is twining into Hyungwon’s hair, pulling him still closer, and then his teeth are nipping at Hyungwon’s lip, and when Hyungwon opens his mouth Hyunwoo’s tongue slides in, and Hyungwon can’t help but melt against him, into him, his hands wrapping around Hyunwoo’s waist.

It’s better than anything Hyungwon’s dreamed off, kissing Hyunwoo, being kissed by Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo’s hands yanking on his hair, Hyunwoo’s body under his hands, they’re pressed together so there’s barely room for air between them. Hyungwon barely surfaces when Hyunwoo’s lips leave his, but his discontented whine is cut off when Hyunwoo starts kissing down his neck instead, biting at his jaw, his stubble scraping at Hyungwon’s skin.

He stops when he hits Hyungwon’s collar, pulls back. His eyes are dark, but he bites his lip again, like he’s stalling. “We go as far as you want, Won,” he tells Hyungwon, and Hyungwon could almost laugh, because it’s funny Hyunwoo thinks there’s anything Hyungwon doesn’t want from him. “Tonight or at all. I don’t want—”

Hyungwon cuts him off by shucking off his jacket, then undoing his tie. His shirt goes next, his fingers clumsy with the buttons, so before Hyunwoo has a chance to talk Hyungwon’s half-naked and kissing him again. “Anything,” he says into Hyunwoo’s lips. He shivers when Hyunwoo’s fingers run down his back. “Anything you want, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo groans into the kiss, almost like the sounds he had made before, when he was dreaming. Hyungwon wants more of those sounds. He wants to be as good as he was in the dream, doing whatever he was in the dream. But first, “You’re wearing too much.”

Hyunwoo laughs, and lets go of Hyungwon, but as he raises his hand to his neck Hyungwon shakes his head. “Can I?” He doesn’t wait for permission before he’s easing Hyunwoo out of his suit jacket. “I’ve wanted to do this for ages,” he admits. He sets the suit jacket carefully on the chair, then goes to work on Hyunwoo’s tie, undoing it carefully. He can see Hyunwoo’s Adam’s apple bob, and grins to himself.

“Yeah?” Hyunwoo sounds half-choked.

“It’s like unwrapping a present for me,” Hyungwon hums, and slides the tie out. He’s not clumsy on Hyunwoo’s buttons, not when each on reveals more skin for him to explore, stroking his fingers over the skin, hot to the touch. He outlines each crease, because of course Hyunwoo would have a fucking six pack. He gets distracted and continues circling Hyunwoo’s nipples until Hyunwoo lets out one of those breathy moans and Hyungwon grins in satisfaction.

But eventually he gets the shirt off, and he steps back a bit to admire. He’s always known Hyunwoo’s gorgeous, but even this is a revelation, all this skin, the defined muscles of his stomach and chest, the line of hair leading below his pants.

“Like your present?” Hyunwoo asks, and when Hyungwon drags his eyes back up to his face he’s smirking.

“It’s not all unwrapped yet,” Hyungwon retorts, and goes for Hyunwoo’s belt, but Hyunwoo shakes his head and pushes him back, so he falls backwards onto the bed, and Hyunwoo’s straddling his hips. Hyungwon grins up at him. “This is good too.”

“Good,” Hyunwoo’s voice is nearly a growl, and the mere sound of it catches in Hyungwon’s throat, that he got that sound out of Hyunwoo. It doesn’t help that now it’s Hyunwoo’s turn to explore Hyungwon’s naked skin. He bites at Hyungwon’s nipple until Hyungwon’s squirming under him, his hips bucking.

“Fuck, hyung…” Hyungwon breathes out, when Hyunwoo abandons that nipple to trail his lips down Hyungwon’s chest, “Fuck, can I—”

“Yes. Call me hyung. Can I blow you?” It’s the last question Hyungwon expects, with Hyunwoo’s weight heavy on him, keeping him pinned down, but Hyungwon can’t help but nod, with Hyunwoo looking up at him through his lashes, with his lips pink and swollen from Hyungwon’s kisses.

Hyunwoo grins, and slides down between Hyungwon’s legs. Hyungwon pushes himself up to watch, to see Hyunwoo’s undoing his belt, opening his pants. He’s about seventy-five percent sure he has to be dreaming, certain of it when Hyunwoo slides his pants off of him, even if he lifts up his hips to help.

“Was going to offer the same thing,” Hyungwon admits, but Hyunwoo shakes his head, mouthing over Hyungwon’s dick through his boxers.

“I’ve been thinking about this,” Hyunwoo murmurs, so the vibrations hit Hyungwon’s skin and he rolls his hips helplessly. “With your tight pants and your fucking walk.” He just breathes on Hyungwon and Hyungwon moans, fisting his hands into the covers. Hyunwoo grins, and draws down Hyungwon’s boxers. Hyungwon hisses when the air hits his cock, but he barely has a second before Hyunwoo’s mouth is there, swallowing him down.

“Fuck!” Hyungwon can’t help the noise at the sudden sensation. “Fuck, hyung—” He can’t be dreaming, he’d never dreamed of anything like this, of Hyunwoo between his legs with his lips spread over Hyungwon and his head bowed in concentration, one hand on Hyungwon’s hip and the other playing with Hyungwon’s balls until Hyungwon needs the hand on his hip to keep him from just fucking into Hyunwoo’s mouth.

“Fuck, hyuuuung, your mouth, you feel so—” Hyunwoo hums and Hyungwon can’t help keening, like he doesn’t think he can help his hand falling onto Hyunwoo’s head, tangling in his hair. Hyunwoo just hums again, pleased, and swirls his tongue around so Hyungwon’s grip tightens.

Hyunwoo pulls back, and Hyungwon curses quietly. “Shit, sorry—”

“Do I have meetings tomorrow?” Hyunwoo asks, fitting to absolutely nothing, Hyungwon thinks, and really not a necessary thing to ask when he could be sucking Hyungwon’s dick.

“No,” Hyungwon tells him anyway, because he’s habituated. “I left you free, was hoping you’d take a day off.”

Hyunwoo nods, then goes back down on Hyungwon, moving his hand from his hip to his knee. Suddenly his question makes a lot more sense, and Hyungwon groans. “You sure?” he asks, though, and Hyunwoo pulls off again.

“You wanted to know what I was dreaming about,” he says, and that’s it, Hyungwon’s done. Done for the thought that Hyunwoo was dreaming about Hyungwon fucking his mouth, that he was getting off on the thought of Hyungwon’s cock on his tongue and his hands in his hair and Hyungwon can’t help it anymore, how his hips move of their own accord, how he turns into a string of gibberish that’s mainly Hyunwoo’s name until,

“Hyunwoo, I’m gonna come,” he warns, and Hyunwoo just looks at him, dark brown eyes bright under his long lashes, eyes with a hint of a smile in them like this is all he’s wanted too, and Hyungwon’s coming long and hard, his hands tight in Hyunwoo’s hair.

He collapses back onto the bed after, dragging Hyunwoo up so he’s lying on top of him. Hyunwoo props himself up on his elbow, and his smile is soft and fond. Hyungwon can’t help but smile back at him, pull him down for a kiss that he expects to be hot but turns out sweet, even if Hyungwon’s licking the taste of himself from Hyunwoo’s mouth.

“Good as you’d dreamed?” Hyungwon asks, once he’s let Hyunwoo go.

“Better.” Hyunwoo’s voice is rough, and it sends a thrill through Hyungwon, knowing he did, he made that voice all rough and hoarse and people will hear it tomorrow.

“I can tell.” He can, feeling Hyunwoo’s erection against his thigh, how he’s rutting slightly for all he seems to be in control. Hyungwon doesn’t have enough energy left to do everything he wants to, to do everything he’s dreamed of and daydreamed of when he watched Hyunwoo work, but he’ll have time later. He better have time later. So he undoes Hyunwoo’s belt and pants quickly, shoving them down so he can get a hand over Hyunwoo.

He wants to impress Hyunwoo, to show him he’s worthwhile, that he’s living up to whatever Hyunwoo wanted, but he doesn’t even really have time to explore Hyunwoo’s dick like he wants, to figure out what Hyunwoo likes, what can make him fall apart fastest, what makes him desperate. Hyunwoo’s panting into his mouth and thrusting into Hyungwon’s hand and he must really have an oral fixation because he falls apart quickly into Hyungwon’s palm, mumbling words Hyungwon can’t understand into his neck. Hyungwon strokes his back until he stills, then keeps stroking because he likes it, likes the wiry strength of him, like the weight of him lying on top of Hyungwon.

Finally, Hyunwoo lifts his head. “You okay?”

“Do I look not okay?” Hyungwon retorts. He’s still trying to process. He hadn’t even thought this was a possibility, a day ago. Had never even dreamed of it. “Have you really wanted me, all this time?”

Hyunwoo bites his lip, but he’s smiling a little, in his eyes. “You’re really amazing, Hyungwon. You know that.”

“Yeah, but you can’t tell me you don’t have lots of other people throwing themselves at you. Really, you can’t,” Hyungwon goes on, when it seems like Hyunwoo’s going to deny, “Because I’ve seen them. I’ve put them off for you.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “Yeah, but none of them can keep my schedule like you can. Keep me on my toes like you do.”

Hyungwon laughs too. Hyunwoo doesn’t seem like he’s going to move, which is good, because Hyungwon’s the world’s biggest cuddler. Hyungwon’s not really surprised. Hyunwoo’s always been physical, patting Hyungwon on the shoulder, hugging Jooheon, rubbing Kihyun’s head when he stops by at work.

“Fuck,” Hyungwon says, the realization hitting him all at once. “I’m going to need to look for a new job.”

He feels more than hears Hyunwoo’s slow intake of breath, but he knows the look Hyunwoo’s giving him when he lifts his head again to meet his gaze. He’s chewing on his lip again. “If you don’t want to—we can forget about this,” he says slowly. “Like, it never happened. You won’t have to—”

Hyungwon cuts him off with a kiss, quick and definite, because he’s never been surer about anything. “I’m not letting you go,” he says. “You’d be lost without me. I’m going to make sure to schedule myself in as a lunch hour and then from five on every night, and your new assistant won’t be able to change it. I’m sure the IT people can do that, they like me. This’ll be great, now instead of shooing you out of work I can drag you home, and—what?”

Hyunwoo’s smiling at him with a new expression on, something like the fond looks he gives Jooheon, but nothing Hyungwon’s seen before, definitely nothing he’s seen pointed at him. Hyungwon sort of wants to bathe in that look, to capture it and never let it go.

“I love you,” Hyunwoo says, and Hyungwon really does stop breathing. “That’s what I didn’t want to say earlier. We can pretend I didn’t if it’s too soon or it freaks you out, but I do.”

Hyungwon can’t talk. Hyungwon doesn’t think he has any room left in him for anything that’s not a burning sort of joy and warmth that he doesn’t know how to handle, except to kiss Hyunwoo, again and again and again, whispering “I love you” in the spaces in between.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think in the comments or reach out 2 me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/shownusthigh) and maybe hmu on [ tumblr ](http://nashaloof.tumblr.com) if u wanna  
> 


End file.
